God's Sin
by Shinigami240
Summary: AizenxIchigo. Spoilers. One-shot. “I can practically touch your heart.” Aizen murmured softly. His fingers pressed firmer against the boy’s fluctuating chest...


**A/N: **One-shot requested by my friend Alina. ILY haha =3 I hope this is what you meant when you said you wanted something "hot." I had it finished just in time for your birthday, hurrah!

AizenxIchigo isn't really my specialty but I hope it's alright. =D

**Beta'd by: **Nixie The Pixie who cleaned up my ugly mistakes even when she was busy with coursework. I can't thank you enough! *Bows*

_

* * *

_

_He deflected my attack! _Ichigo thought as he jumped back hurriedly, his mind whirling. _But how?! I attacked him from behind; it's impossible for him to predict my attack! _

"We meet again, Ryoka Boy." Aizen smiled serenely at him. The Ryoka boy was just as reckless - even if he's gotten stronger. He chuckled to himself as he feasted his eyes on the boy's face, reading it easily. The substitute's mind was working furiously trying to figure out what he did wrong. It was so predictable what Kurosaki Ichigo was thinking.

"I know what your thoughts are," Aizen said to him in a hypnotic tone. "You're thinking that you should've attacked with your hollow powers. Then you would've killed me in one blow." His smiled grew, as he instructed "How about I let you try that, ne? Hit me with all your strength," He needn't have said it; the boy was already summoning his mask. "That's it; summon up all your power." He smirked as the boy lunged at him before he finished his sentence. _How conceited._

Without lowering his guard, Ichigo once again fired Getsuga Tensho, the powerful blast of pure energy racing towards Aizen.

Yet to Aizen, as he gazed at the boy through the haze of black, it was slow… His smirk widened… It was too easy. It was child's play.

"What's the matter boy, you didn't reach me." He called, flash-stepping out of the attack's path.

Ichigo spun around, shocked that the Espada's Lord managed to get behind him so quickly, so easily.

_How can he move this fast? And why can't I keep up?! _Ichigo thought as he jumped away from the other man, desperate to put some distance between them. _After all I trained, there's still no difference!_

"Opponents that are evenly matched should not distant themselves from each other. So… why are you running?" Aizen asked mockingly. "If you want to hit me, you have to get closer than that. Or, are you afraid to let me out of your sight?"

Ichigo didn't dare to move. He knew he was being goaded into making a mistake. Other than a twitch from his sword hand, he showed no indication that he heard the question. As long as he kept his distance, Aizen couldn't harm him or anyone else. Even as he thought that, his mask faded away; his hollow power was exhausted.

"That's just stupid. Even if you put this distance between us, I can still get you." The man smirked and Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Aizen almost laughed out loud at the naïve expression. Instead his eyes focused much more intently on the boy, "Watch." He commanded.

Ichigo suddenly found himself face to face with the strongest man in the field with two icy fingers pointed at his heart. The fingers seemed to shock him, coursing though him like a bolt of electricity. Aizen's actions were so quick that he couldn't comprehend it; all he could do was stand and stare dumbly at the man.

"I can practically touch your heart." Aizen murmured softly. His fingers pressed firmer against the boy's fluctuating chest, enjoying the feel of him flinch out of his stupor. Aizen had already moved by the time the redhead swung his sword panicky in a desperate and foolish attempt to land a blow at least once; his actions becoming more and more clumsy and readable.

With Aizen's disappearance from his sight, Ichigo span around to keep the man in his sight. _Don't look at his shikai!_ Unohana's words echoed in his head. _You're the only one who hasn't seen it. He can't fool you like he did us. You're the _only one _who can hope to defeat him._

"I want to ask you a question, Ryoka Boy." Aizen had his back to him, barely acknowledging his presence. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts, glaring.

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo!" He growled menacingly. His blood boiled and he wanted nothing more than to hack the man in front of him to pieces.

"Alright then, Kurosaki-kun, I apologize." Aizen chuckled, amused by the boy's temper. "Kurosaki-kun, tell me why you fight."

The bluntness of the sentence caught Ichigo off guard. "'Why'…?" He repeated hesitantly, wondering if it was a trick question. His eyes flicked around, trying to figure it out, then he looked back at the man "Isn't it obvious—?"

Aizen cut him off with a sharp shake of his head. "You do not fight me out of hate. You are fighting out of obligation; only because your friends tell you to fight. You do not know me well enough to fight out of pure hatred. I have killed none of your friends and I've never directly targeted you in anyway. So why, Ryoka- ah! Kurosaki-kun, do you still fight me?"

_I fight for the lives of my friends, that's all I the reason I need. _Ichigo longed to shout out, to give himself confidence. But something about Aizen's question seeped into him like poison causing him to hesitate.

"What do you know about me?" Ichigo chose to snarl instead.

"I'm still waiting for the answer to _my_ question." Aizen calmly stated, knowing it would anger the boy further.

The redhead frowned in frustration. He shook his head from side to side a few times, trying to think of a smart retort.

Fifteen feet away, Aizen seemingly waited for a response from the boy he knew wouldn't give one. The ex-captain sighed, seeing all the – mostly – uninjured members of the Gotei-13 flocked to Kurosaki's aid; before the gaps could be covered, he effortlessly flash-stepped through, reaching his target in a matter of seconds and without them noticing.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was feeling renewed hope. With the Gotei-13 as his strength and barrier against Aizen shikai, he'd surely win. He lifted his head triumphantly, ready to take on Aizen, only for it to be shattered. He briefly caught sight of a sword before it pressed out of sight against his neck, and a strong arm wrap itself around his torso, preventing movement. A drop of blood rolled from where the blade was, and into the opening of his gi.

"_Shatter, __**Kyouka Suigetsu**__"_

Aizen smirked triumphantly, it was all over.

Ignoring the rest of the trash, Aizen watched as the boy in front of him fell under his spell. He savored the look that crossed his beautiful face; the look of defeat and disbelief exciting the man. Everything the boy had trained for had been ripped apart; he was Aizen's and the both knew it.

Aizen's fingers slowly etched up the back of the boy to his neck to the blind spot of every creature, where Ichigo had only minutes ago tried to attack and kill Aizen. The man found the pressure point there, whilst the boy writhed, trying to escape the horror that he was seeing, the chosen illusion for this boy being of his home town wrecked, friends and family dead around him. Finally satisfied that the boy had seen enough, Aizen applied pressure, causing Ichigo to pass out.

The other shinigami weren't under his hypnosis. It amused him to see them attack anything that moved; unsure what was illusion and what wasn't. But it wasn't the only reason he'd not; he wanted them to see their only hope disappear before their very eyes. I wanted them to _despair_.

Not that any of them were paying any attention; convinced that this was just another illusion. Bored, Aizen opened a safe passage to Heunco Mundo, and gestured to his servants to follow. Only the Second and Third Espada had died, though his strongest was rather battered, but Stark would live. Tousen had died, but the man was weak as it was, and weakness was merely a hindrance. All those that had died were of no importance. They could be replaced.

Aizen lifted the Ryoka boy onto his shoulder; the fruit of his conquest. He had already decided to allow the boy to get over his disorientation before he broke the news.

No-one stopped him. No-one would be able to. He had left Heunco Mundo without a mark, and would now be returning without one, yet with victory. None of them could touch him; the shinigamis or the Vaizards. He was above them.

He had won, and they had lost.

* * *

Ichigo woke with a start. Cold sweat was drenching his hair and body. Reality hit him like a speeding train. _I lost…!_

Shock doused his body in the form of more sweat. That until that moment, he had been so confident, seeing as he was the only person able to defeat Aizen. He had thought that fate intended him to win.

Curling up on himself, he tried to think of a way to fix this mess. He remained in this position - he himself not knowing how long; a few minutes, hours, maybe even days – but he still couldn't think of a solution. All hope fled from him, and he sank into misery.

A knock on the door and a creak finally withdrew him from his miserable state. Shock once again bolted through him like lightning.

Aizen walked in with a gentle smile on his face, though it faltered slightly when the boy jumped in surprise. Aizen was disappointed that the boy hadn't even bothered to survey his surroundings before getting comfortable.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked rudely, his anger directed at the man who betrayed Soul Society, determined not to show weakness. Despite this fact, he still trembled once when Aizen continued to advance towards him.

"Ryoka – ah, Kurosaki-kun," Aizen corrected himself – the corners of his lips lifting almost unnoticed from Ichigo's expression; like a prey that's been cornered by a predator. He continued, "How do you feel?" The boy didn't answer, and Aizen carefully started to evaluate the boy's body language. He seemed scared, but defiant. _Just the type I like. _Aizen thought, smiling on the inside. He kept his face straight and impenetrable mask as he took his hands out of his pockets.

The teen did not respond in anyway. Amused, the older man walked up and sat down next to him on the bed, yet he still did not move save from a slight shiver that gave away the fact that he was not a human statue. Slowly, Aizen raised his reiatsu, bit by bit until it reached a tremendous amount. Ichigo tried his hardest to show any change; he didn't want this man to sense any weakness.

"Kurosaki-kun, there's no need to fear me." Laying his hand on the boy's leg, Aizen shuffled closer in one graceful movement.

This time Ichigo couldn't keep his nerve; he tried to flinch away in disgust but a strong hand pulled him back so he was awkwardly leaning on the other's chest. An aura of command forced all the air from his lungs, and stopped him from taking in another breath.

As quickly as it descended on him, it was lifted. Ichigo gasped for air as the pressure lifted from his chest.

"My apologies," said Aizen though his hand remained around Ichigo's shoulders, restricting him "sometimes I get carried away."

Trying to ease the boy's tension, he started hum slowly, a tune Hinamori played for him on a harp-like instrument. It was peaceful and soothing. Unfortunately, Hinamori always made herself fall asleep after playing it. His hand reached onto the boy's head, ruffling the obnoxious hair paternally.

"Fuck off already!" Ichigo snarled, losing his temper. He pushed the firm body away from his own, struggling to cope with the strong reiatsu stirring the air around him. The aura returned, with more force this time and Ichigo relented, feeling like his ribs were crushed in. He bowed over, hunched painfully until the pressure disappeared again.

Aizen watched as the boy regained his breath, silently glad that being paternal wasn't the best idea. After a brief debate within himself, he decided that he didn't care if the boy was calm.

He snatched Ichigo's chin and forced his mouth up with a little more power than necessary and bent down, brushing his lips against the teens.

In response, Ichigo writhed under his hold once he understood what was happening. He rashly bit down at the intrusion.

Aizen swiftly withdrew his mouth from the other's before he made contact with his tongue. He felt a vicious pleasure in taking control of the ryoka boy. He wanted more.

Suddenly pushed down, Ichigo uttered a startled cry and shoved away with renewed vigor. He raised his arm to hit the person on top of him but a strong pair of hands slammed his own against the headboard of the bed. He winced in pain as his wrists cracked from the harsh treatment.

"Did I tell you that you could move yet?" Aizen asked huskily, his breathing was calm as deep in contrast to Ichigo's short and quick pants. He watched as the teen cursed and he felt the teen's arousal with his leg. Aizen almost shivered, the sensation almost ten times better than fighting the boy.

"Get off!" Ichigo kicked with his legs but he only reached halfway before Aizen stopped him by sitting on top of his quads. Fear dilated his eyes but he rejected the idea of begging. His hands, still within Aizen's grip, were starting to feel numb. Almost immediately after thinking about it, they were released, and he sighed in relief before his alarm returned. The hands had returned but this time, they rested on the insides of Ichigo's thighs.

Aizen smirked as the boy's eyes burned with rage. Apparently he wasn't used to this manner of behavior. Intrigued on what might happen next, he dipped his hand down Ichigo's hakama, brushing lightly on his member.

"S-stop" he spat back but his voice trembling for a moment. _A virgin, how delightful, _Aizen laughed to himself but he did stop. He straightened up and looked at his captive in the eye before walking to the back of the room. He hid himself in the corner where the younger shinigami couldn't see his face.

Ichigo paused, looking from the door to Aizen, giving himself away a split-second later as he dashed for the exit. He struggled with the door, but found it was locked. Ichigo almost let out a wail of despair, but held it in, as he glared half heartedly at his captor.

"I'll give you a choice." Aizen stated. "Either you stay in Huenco Mundo forever, or you can go back and die."

"What the fuck's the difference?" He growled back. His heated responses never ceased to amaze Aizen. _So rash._

"The difference is," the shadow whispered, "how long your friends will survive."

Ichigo turned completely, his eyes flashing. "Give me a straight answer!" He demanded.

"If you go back, I'll kill your friends _one by one._" The silhouette paused, letting the fact sink in. "I'll force you to watch and despair over their death and when they've all died, I'll kill you too."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

* * *

(Aizen's POV)

Of course, I never had any intention of killing him.

The first time we met, I "miscalculated". I wanted to see how great he would become.

Now, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes, he has indeed fulfilled my expectations. I want him to be mine; I never want him to leave my side. Anyway, the war has been won and the world is now mine; the only thing left to own was _him_.

"What do you want with me?" He asked, his voice deep and emotional, like he was fighting himself to not say "let me go."

"I do not need to tell you what I have planned." I replied, feeling the triumphant feeling rise in me once again. Another win. Winning felt so good, the warmth, the satisfaction. Weak people would never feel it, they couldn't win. The boy, he was foolish… He knew exactly what I want with him.

"Your friends are mere burdens, why let them control you?" I continued. "Stay with me, and I will not harm them. Stay with me unless you wish for Karakura town to meet its doom."

He had no reply to that. He didn't need to, I knew that he reached his decision already.

"Swear fealty to me, and I will be merciful to your friends." I do find it amusing how much the word 'friends' affects him…

"I swear to stay in Hueco Mundo with you." He grounded out. "As long as you leave my family and Soul Society alone."

"I promise." I said before descending on him again. This time he didn't resist but I felt his anger pulsing in his veins, his defiance still going strong… But with time, that'll change.

I kissed him again, swirling my tongue, urging him to respond. He did, reluctantly. So honor bounded by the fealty that it was almost funny. Perhaps he's still hoping that his 'friends' would rescue him, something that I need to crush.

Here and now.

Without warning, I stripped him of his clothes and along with it, his pride. I lifted him effortlessly, taking him to the bed, laying him on it. His brown eyes closed in humiliation.

No, no I wouldn't allow that; I wanted him to watch as his virginity was taken, his innocence. I licked at his eyelids until he opened them.

"Watch." I commanded softly, as I slowly descended.

Placing my hands on either side of his body, I dipped my tongue into his bellybutton and was pleased by how he arched his back at the contact. I trailed lower, licking his pelvic bone and his hands jumped to my head, groaning.

"You might as well enjoy this." I chuckled. I didn't need to look at his face to know he was scowling.

I pumped his member with my hands, concentrating on his flushed face. How cute it was when he suddenly submitted and surrendered his body to me. The whole thing was too easy. I should've taken the boy a long time ago.

I took off my own clothes slowly, forcing Ichigo to watch. His face turned red as a tomato when I exposed my own hardened erection. I wanted him to beg for it, to need it as much as I did.

I hungrily explored his body with my hands before spreading his thin legs apart and slipping my finger between his buttocks. He twitched as my finger found his tight entrance. I guess I'll have to be extra gentle with him.

"Touch me," I purred to him before I bit at the soft skin around his neck. He twisted his face in revulsion but did as I ask. His hand, almost shyly, closed around my pre-cum coated member. I crushed my lips on his suddenly, nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure. He moaned into my mouth, saliva coating my tongue. I didn't even know if it was his or mine.

Pre-cum was now dripping down his leg and onto the bed. I couldn't wait anymore so I flipped him onto his stomach quicker than he could react.

It was only when I positioned myself over him did he finally muttered a protest.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed, anxious that making a mistake would cost his friends their lives. His innocence made me even harder than I was; something that I would've thought was impossible a few seconds ago. Despite my mask of dignity, I wanted nothing more than to _fuck_ this boy. Ha! I could practically feel his inner muscles clamping on me already. It took everything not to piston into the boy.

"Just relax and enjoy this. I promise I'll make you feel good." I hummed, using my hand to stroke his hardness. His enraged blush was nearly burning me.

I thought about preparing him with lube but Heunco Mundo did not have any to offer... It's not like I could wait any longer as it was.

Positioning myself over him again, I slowly inched my way in through the tensed ring of muscles. I heard Ichigo let out a soft cry of pain, and felt him tense further.

"Fuck," he muttered, his hands grabbing on to the sheets. He held on tightly so his knuckles stood out white against his flesh.

"Relax," I coaxed him. I watched as he struggled to obey. He cursed inaudibly but I had the feeling most of it was directed at me.

I sheathed myself completely in his heat. He cried out once and tears formed in his eyes but none fell. I waited to let him adjust, waiting for him to say something but he just lowered his face into my pillow, hiding his pained expression.

I pulled myself almost completely out before sliding back in. Ichigo still didn't move. I slammed in again and this time. I grinded my hips and rotated them to drive into his prostate. His shivered with pleasure.

"I told you that you would enjoy this."

"I hate you." He spat out, forgetting about his damn friends for once. It seemed his original fears were gone. It was pleasing to here this. Very pleasing.

I drove into his tight flesh again, harder and with more need. I couldn't control myself. I grabbed his hair, lifting the boys head.

"Scream my name." I growled into his ear, losing myself. "I want you to say 'Sousuke, fuck me'."

"Traitorous, annoying bastard," he said through gritted teeth. This only made me happier. My hand found his erection again and I started pumping it in time with my thrusts. Flicking at the slit of his penis, I listened to him hiss in pleasure.

"Scream my name." I repeated menacingly. I couldn't even control my breathing anymore. My hand tightened around my prize impatiently. Blood along with pre-cum dripped out of his entrance.

"S-Sousuke…!" He choked out and I pretended I didn't hear him. He glared at me with ferocity before licking his lips lewdly. "_Please _Sousuke, _fuck me!_"

I almost shuddered with lust before obliging. He shook with bliss as I continued to pound into him. He was going to hate me for this afterwards. The thought of him more incensed gave me a bigger thrill. This teen was a _fiend_. Not even Grimmjow could have driven me this mad.

"Fuck!" I snarled. Profanity wasn't a big habit of mine and I only use it when Gin goes overboard with his pranks. To drag it out of me so easily, Kurosaki Ichigo was really the devil himself.

Ichigo's body convulsed every time I plunged myself into his stretched hole. A few seconds later, his eyes glazed over and he came violently, spraying the bed sheets and his chest with his cum. His inner walls constricted on my weeping cock and I followed soon after, burying myself as deep as I could.

We lay panting in a mass, recovering from the euphoria of sex. Ichigo probably still thought of it as rape even though he gave his consent. It didn't matter to me; he would get used to it. After all, there was all of eternity for him to.

I rose and he watched me with heavy eyelids. "Stay here. I'll have an arrancar send you clean clothes later. Wash yourself if you wish." I ordered.

I smirked as I walked out of the room. Winning really never got old.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A year later~**_

"Look, its Aizen-sama's fucking toy!" Gin sang as Ichigo walked into the dining room. All of the arrancars and espadas turned to look at him. "Look a' how he limps slightly! You guys must've been busy last night." He crowed.

"Fuck you," Ichigo replied, sticking up his middle finger at the laughing man. He was well used to having Gin's innuendos of what he and Aizen did. It used to be very awkward but now it was just annoying.

"Kurosaki-kun." I greeted him and he snorted at me. I knew he wanted to give me the bird also but didn't dare in front of so many people.

"No kiss today?" I asked and he smashed his mouth on mine. His tongue licked at my closed lips, requesting permission. I opened my mouth and my own tongue collided with his.

Gin cooed at us while several espada glowered. Nnoitra especially looked sour at my morning greeting. It made me wonder at how he would act in response to seeing Ichigo having sex with me. Grimmjow also stared heatedly, but then again, he's always disliked me. They knew I would never let them touch Ichigo. Ever.

"Aren't you supposed to be sparring today?" Stark asked lazily. His feelings were almost concealed but I knew he wanted Ichigo as badly as those other two.

Ichigo broke our kiss and turned to Stark. "Don't I spar everyday?" He retorted. "You guys never let it rest."

I grinned at the table of espadas. Everyday, they would fight each other to see who would spar Ichigo. Stark would've won everyday if he didn't fall asleep halfway all the time. Ichigo was now so strong that even two of them against him was easy.

"When do I get to see my family?" Ichigo suddenly turned to me. He's been requesting to see his family every week to check it they're alright.

"When Ulquiorra comes back." I replied. I'd been pretending to send Ulquiorra to the human world retrieve images to bring back to Ichigo. Of course the images were fake because I tampered with them.

Ichigo's family and friends were dead. I hadn't kept my word though he hadn't truly expected me to. After that first night, I went back to the human world by myself. I didn't want to bring Gin; he was a liability when it came to discretion. But they all cried when I told them the truth… They didn't even take a second to obliterate. The only thing that made me hesitate was Hinamori. Truly a sweet and naïve child. It was her destiny for her to die at my hands.

I left, leaving Ichigo to the espadas, with my coat billowing behind me. Ichigo didn't need to know of my lie. He was much happier with me. He didn't need his weak friends who drag him down to their level. He needed someone to show him how to properly use his powers. Someone who would help him flourish. Help him bloom.

And when he truly becomes mine. When he stops asking for these foolish lies. When that times comes…

We'll rule the world together.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't think I wrote anything this long before o.O but it certainly was fun. Is it worth reviewing though? xD

**(HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN, Alina! =)**


End file.
